Inside The Twisted Mind
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. And for some people their mistakes haunt them. Everyone thinks differently. Everyone has a perception of what a twisted mind is and some people have twisted minds.
1. Chapter 1

He was about to walk in the room, the familiar room he got used to seeing every week for a while now. He always hated going in the room, though. The room was boring. Had four white walls, a bed on the left side, a small desk, and a chair where the guy would always guy would be facing the wall and not look at him. He hated it. He wished he could find a way for the guy to leave. But he was stuck here for who knows how long. He tooked a stepped closer to the door and opened the door slowly.

"Hey." He said, closing the door not all the way, since it was a rule for the door to be open a little bit if there are visitors and a guard was right outside the door incase anything went wrong. The guy was sitting in the chair, didn't said anything.

He kind of figured that. It was strange, the person he was looking at, well, the person's back, is not the person he knew. The person in this room, was a stranger. A stranger of his former self.

"I brought you something." He said, pulling it out his pocket, the guy tilted his head but never turned to face him.

He really didn't know what to say to the guy. What was he suppposed to say?

He put it on the corner of the desk. "I should get going. But I'll be back next week." He said, turning around, opening the door some more and then closing it and leaving the place. Going to the place gives him an unsettled feeling but he goes there every week.

After he left, the guy grabbed the piece of paper he left for him and opened it up. It was a piece of a newspaper clipping that read _'__**Survivor speaks out about that night.' **__When I found out that he did this, I was surprised. And scared to be honest. How could he do something like that? _

_"Are you planning on going to visit him?" A reporter asked._

_"No. Never. This is his fault and he has to live with it." The person said._

The guy put the piece of paper in the drawer of the desk. He was left alone in this boring room again. When he first visited he was surprised, I mean they weren't really friends but he did like the company even though he never talks to him. Instead he writes on a piece of paper, and handed it to the guy but don't turn around to face him. The guy got out a journal and began writing again.

_I saw the newspaper clipping. He blames me for all of it. He told some reporter he's not going to visit his best friend. Doesn't he know I'm hurting too? Does he even care? If he cared he would come visited me. I'm lonely. No one visits me, except him. Not really sure why he visits me. I mean we were never friends. But maybe he cared. Maybe someone actually cares about me. So far he visited me every week since I been here. I liked the company. _

_I had time to think in this room. Think about stuff, people, and especially that night. That night that completely changed my life. Now I'm stuck in this shitty room. I. Hate. It. Here._

The guy stopped writing and closed the journal and put it back in the drawer of the desk. He closed the drawer and laid on his bed. Staring at the blank white ceiling. He wanted to escape. Needed to get out of here. It was boring here. closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

He woked up to his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dude, where are you?" Someone said.

"Shit. I forgot. I'm on my way." He said.

"How could you forget?" Someone said. "And where was you yesterday?"

"I visited him." He said.

"Have anyone else?"

"Just me." He said.

"I have to get going but don't be late." Someone said.

"I'll be there in 10. Bye Wayne Wayne." He said and hung up his phone and got ready.

He grabbed his keys and walked out his apartment to his car. He got in his car and drove to Wayne Wayne's house. Ten minutes later, he got the house and knocked on the door.

Wayne Wayne opened it a few seconds later.

"You finally made it." Wayne said. "How could you forget?"

"I just was thinking." He said.

"Thinking? About him right?" Wayne asked.

"It just that, I, he just seems sad in that place." He said.

"Well, maybe. But it was his fault. Wasn't it?" Wayne said.

"I, I think he regrets. You know?"

"I honestly don't know. But changing the subject, we should take a road trip." Wayne said.

"Road trip? When?"

"Next week. Come on." Wayne said.

"I promise to visit him next week."

"You been visiting him every week since he got there. You can skip a week." Wayne said.

"I -" But he was cut off by Wayne Wayne.

"If you don't go, I'll find someone else I guess." Wayne said.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

Wayne smiled. "Great. It's going to be fun."

**One Week Later**

"You got everthing?" Wayne asked.

"Uh, yeah. But why are we taking your dad's car instead yours?"

"Well, about that." Wayne explained.

"I'm ready for the road trip." Someone said.

He turned around. "Why is he coming?"

"The more the merrier." Wayne said.

"I'm not going then." He said.

"Don't be a baby." The other person said.

"I'm not a baby." He said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." The other person said. "Maybe your jealous because I'm more handsome than you."

"You are not!" He said. "I'll go but you don't bug me."

"Fine." The other person said and got in the front seat.

He got in the back seat. This should be an interesting trip. And the guy doesn't get upset that he's not visiting him this week. He could only visit the guy on Wednesdys. It's only one week. _What could go wrong?_

**Hoped u liked. New story. I couldn't get this out of my head. What do you guys think? Should I continue? Who was the guy and what did he do? And who was the other two people going on the road trip with Wally?**


	2. Chapter 2

The guy was waiting on him. Sitting at the desk. He always comes every Wednesday and was here by now. There was a clock hanging on the wall. It was 2:30. He was here between 1:30 and 2. But yet he still haven't came. He waited for him to come. It was now 4 and he still didn't came. The guy got out his journal.

_He lied. He said he'll come back. He always comes between 1:30 and 2 but he didn't today. Did he forget about him? Like everyone else? I wanted out of here. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't. Was it? I made mistakes but he shouldn't of got in the way that day. Then maybe, just maybe the events wouldn't happened. And I wouldn't be here. So, techinally it was his fault. He shouldn't of got in the way. It was his fault. Not mine. HIS._

The guy stopped writting. He needed to escape. Somehow. Someway. He put his journal back in the drawer and sat down on the bed. He was going to get out of here. One way or another.

"Why do you go back on visiting him every week?" Someone asked.

"Cause he has no one else." He said.

"You aren't even friends." They said.

"I know. But he needs someone." He said.

"We used to be friends. What happened to our friendship?" They said.

"I don't Dak. Why did you even come on this road trip?" He said.

"Because me and Wally became good friends." Dak said. "And I miss our friendship."

Wally walked over. "Okay. Tomorrow we're heading back. So make sure you guys enjoy the last night of the road trip.

"Okay." Dak said.

Three Days Later

He found the address he was looking for and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He sighed and tried again. Still no answer. He decided he'll try again another day. Maybe tomorrow. But as he was walking away, someone was looking at out the window, watching him go.

"Did he answered?" Dak asked.

"No. Maybe he wasn't home." He said.

"Or maybe it was the wrong address." Wally said.

"It's not the wrong address." Dak said. "Why did you want his address anyway?"

"I want to know what exactly happened that night." He said.

It was Wednesday again. He went in his room.

"Hi. Sorry I didn't come last week, I got caught up." He said. The guy handed him a piece of paper, but was still facing the wall. The paper read: _You said you'll be back next week and never showed up._

"I know and I'm sorry." He said.

The guy handed him another piece of paper. _You lied._

"I'm sorry. I just had something to do. But I'll be back next week. I promise." He said.

The guy nodded his head.

"They said I could give you this." He said and put it at the corner of the desk. "I should get going. But I promise I'll be back next week." He said and left the room.

The guy turned around and looked at the book he gave him. At least he has something else to do. The book didn't had a title though. He opened the book and found pictures. Pictures of himself. He looked through the pictures and for the first time in a while, tears was streaming down his face. He hot his journal out again.

_I'm so stupid. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. ALL mine. I regret what I did. I wished I could take it back. I wish for things to be different. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everyone that I hurt. I regret it. Big Time. If only I could take it back._

The page was fillled with drops of tears. The guy placed the photo in the journal and closed the journal. And looked back at the rest of the pictures.

He knocked on the door. There was no answer once again. He peeked. in the window and saw someone in the house. He knocked again, louder.

"I know you're in there! Open up!" He yelled.

A few seconds later, the door opened.

"What do you want?" A guy asked, wearing a sweatshirt.

"I wanna talk. About that night." He said.

"Why?"

"Because, I wanna know what exactly happened." He said.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself."

"He won't talk to me." He said.

"So you visited him?"

"Every week. Maybe you could go visit him." He said.

"Visit him? Are you serious?"

"He misses you. You guys are friends."

"Were. Not anymore. And why do you care? You guys wasn't friends."

"I know. But I think you should go visit him." He said.

"No. I'm not going to visit him."

"I know we were never really friends, but I think you should visit him." He said.

"You're right."

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah. We're not friends. And I don't want to see him again. And I'm not going to forgive him."

"Please, James." He said.

"He ruined my face!" James said, putting his hood down, and revealing his left side of his face burnt.

"He didn't mean to." He said.

"Why are you defending him? You weren't there. You didn't saw his eyes. His eyes was dark. It was like he was a stranger." James said. "You need to go."

"But "

"Now!" James yelled.

He sighed and left James house.

James watched outside the window and then closed the blinds. He haven't left this house since the day the guy ruin his life.

**Hoped u liked it. Who is the guy? What do you guys think happened that night? And who was talking to James? I'll upload the next chapter sometime this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

The guy was watching the clock. There has to be a way out of here. There just got to be. The only thing really to do is write in his journal, stare at the clock or pictures, or lay in bed. The guard brings him food three times a day. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner but he barely eats it. He misses his friends. He could blame everyone else what happened that day but the truth was it was his fault. He was there that day. He ruin their friendship.

James heated up some leftover pizza and turned on the tv. He ususally have leftovers. He doesn't have a stove, it reminds him of the incident that ruin his face. He hardly have visitors, he doesn't want anyone to see him. The delivery guy comes a lot though. James would usually order take out. He was lonely. He misses his friends. Even though two can't visit him. One he doesn't want to see again. It was his fault. After he was eating, he looked at a picture on the wall.

"I miss you, buddy." James said, looking at the picture for a few seconds. "I wish you were here."

"Thanks for the address." He said.

"So, he was home?" Dak asked.

"Yeah. And he wasn't happy to see me." He said. "How'd you know where he lived anyway?"

"I have my ways." Dak said.

"You don't have to happen his address?" He said.

"No. It like he vanished. No one knows where he's at." Dak said.

"You would think he would visit his friends." He said.

"Yeah he should visit James, but not sure if he does. And I don't think he'll visit him. I mean after all he did." Dak said.

The guy got out his journal.

_There has to be a way out of here. Just got to be. I'm sick of this place. Sick of it. I wished that day didn't happened. But honestly that day was such a blur, I don't remember pushing James on the stove. Why was it on anyway? And I don't remember killing Logan either. I can barely remember anything from that day. It was such a blur. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I hope one day you two can forgive me. I didn't mean it. I don't even remember what all happened. But I'm sorry. _

The guy closed his journal and put it away.

Wednesday came again and he walked in the room like he promised last week.

It been almost three months now since the incident.

The guy been there for three months now. And he absolutely hated it. He visited every Wednesday. Told him what happened the week before and other things. The guy liked the company when he came over. It felt nice. He will bring some small things every once in a while. Had to get it approve by the guard though.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Did you visited him again?" Dak asked.

"Yes." He said.

"I still don't understand why you visit him every week. You two weren't any friends." Dak said.

"Something just seems off about the whole thing." He said.

"What do you mean?" Dak said.

"I mean do you really think he could be capable of hurting his friends?" He said.

"Yes I do. I mean something must've happen to start the whole thing." Dak said.

"Have you found his address yet?" He asked.

"No. Like I said before. It's like he vanished." Dak said.

Wally walked over to them.

"What are you two talking about?" Wally asked.

"Jett can't stop talking about that day." Dak said.

"Do you think his capable of hurting his friends, Wally?" Jett asked.

"I guess." Wally said.

"It's been three months, Jett. You weren't even there that day." Dak said.

"I know I wasn't. It just -" Jett began.

"Let's change the subject." Wally said.

Jett sighed. "Fine."

Jett knocked on the door. After a few moments, James opened the door.

"What do you want?" James said.

"I want to know what happened that day." Jett said.

"Why don't he tell you? You visit him every week." James said.

"He won't talk to me." Jett said. "Maybe if you go visit him -"

"No! I'm not going to visit him." James said.

"Maybe he'll talk to you." Jett said.

"I have nothing to say to him." James said.

"You guys were friends. Don't you wanna know why he did what he did?" Jett said.

"Leave." James said.

"Look, I just want to know what happen that day." Jett said.

"Then go ask Logan. Oh, wait you can't because he's dead." James said and slammed the door in Jett's face.

Jett sighed and started walking back to his car. Maybe if he could find his address he could ask him about that day.

**Hoped you liked it. Sorry I wanted to get this up the other day but all weekend I had interviews to go to and waiting on someone to call me back. Who do you guys think is the guy? And who do you think Jett been trying to find their address for? And what do you think exactly happen that day?**


	4. Chapter 4

The guy watched the door. Then watched the clock then back at the door. He was bored. So fucking bored. Three months in this hell hole. Three fucking months. And only one person visits him. He hates it here. Absolutely hate it here. And it was Monday. Two more days until Jett comes back if he keeps his promise.

Jett kept searching and searching and came up with nothing. He couldn't find his address. He wanted to know what exactly happened that day.

"You found his address yet?" Dak asked, walking in the room.

"Not yet." Jett said.

"And you think you will?" Dak said.

"He couldn't of just vanished." Jett said.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found." Dak said.

"I'm not going to give up." Jett said.

"I don't understand why you're so invested in finding him." Dak said.

"Because I wanna know what happened that day. And what caused him to do what he did." Jett said.

"Well, the newspaper said he just lost it." Dak said.

"I don't believe that." Jett said.

James was waiting on his pizza to come. It should be there about twenty five minutes. He decided to watch some T.V. well he waited. About twenty five minutes later, there was a knock on the door and James got up, out his hoodie on and answered it.

"That'll be $12.50." The pizza guy said.

"Here. Keep the change." James said and handed the pizza guy a twenty. The pizza guy thanked him and he shut the door and sat down and ate his pizza. After he ate his pizza, he put the leftovers in the fridge. Things was different. He couldn't take a shower, had to take a bath and has to be extremely careful when washing his face, especially the half that's burnt. He has to put cream on everynight and should sleep on his back or his other side of the face that not burnt. He was lonely.

_"Is everything ready?" Logan asked._

_"I think so. Got the drinks, popcorn, and snacks." James said._

_"Are they going to come or not? I thought it was supposed to be guys night?" Logan said._

_"They should be here." James said._

_Someone walked in the door. _

_"Where have you been?" Logan said._

_"I was talking to Stephanie." Carlos said. "Where's Kendall?"_

_James phone went off and James looked at it. "He'll be here in half an hour. He said to go ahead and start the movie." James said. _

_Half an hour later, Kendall walked in._

_"Hey, you made it!" Carlos said._

_"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Kendall said and rushed off to his room._

_It been months since the guys all did something together. One of them, mostly Kendall will have other plans and skipped guys night._

_It was like any other nornal day, but today would be different._

_"Ahh!" James yelled, falling to the floor in pain. A few moments later, there was police and ambulances, and James was rushed to the hospital._

_A few hours later, James looked around the hospital room. It was empty. _

_A officer came in and told him Logan was dead._

_James didn't want to believe it. But he knew the officer wasn't lying. After staying in the hospital for two days, he was released. He couldn't go back there. So he got a small house and lived there. He didn't went back to get his things. He couldn't of anyway. It was a crime scene now. But a officer did brought him pictures and some of his clothes. _

_James knew Logan was dead and he went to a psych ward. It was like he didn't even recongize his own best friend. _

The guy got out his journal and began writing in it.

_I know what I done. Well, what the doctors said I done. They kept asking me why I did it. And honestly I don't know. Everything was a blur. I know James and Logan was there. But where was he? I can't remember. But I'm so sorry. Maybe you guys can forgive me one day. Maybe not. But I'm so extremely sorry. Sorry._

Wednesday came and went. Jett visited him and talked to him. Asked him about that day but he didn't talked back. He never did. Jett left after visiting hours was over and decided to go visit James.

There was a knock on the door and James sighed and looked out the window and opened the door.

"Why do you keep coming here?" James asked, annoyed.

"I want to know what happened that day." Jett said. "I want to know why he did it."

"I don't know why he did it. It was like he wasn't himself anymore." James said. "I didn't even recongize him."

"What made him go - " Jett began.

"Crazy? I don't know." James said, interurpting Jett.

"You guys were friends. Didn't you notice when he acted different? Maybe -" Jett said.

"Why do you keep asking me questions? I have no fucking idea when he started to act different. Why do you wanna know what happened that day anyway? We weren't friends? And we're never be friends. I lost my friends that day. Now leave." James said and slamming the door in Jett's face.

Jett was going to find out what happened that day.

"You went back to visit him?" Wally asked.

"Yeah and I also went to visit James." Jett said.

"And how'd did it go?" Wally said.

"Not good." Jett said.

"Stupid Jett." James said. Why did he even care what happened that day. It wasn't like they was friends. But Jett seemed so invested in that day. James wished he knew why he did it. Why he killed Logan and ruin his face. And where was he? And why he never visited James in the hospital.

**Hoped you like it. Who is the guy? And who never visited James at the hospital? Next chapter or two you guys will learn who the guy is. And why is Jett so interested in finding out about that day?**


	5. Chapter 5

_"You missed guys night, again." James said._

_"I had something to do." Kendall said._

_"You been missing guys night the last few times we had it." James said._

_"I been busy." Kendall said._

_"Too busy to hang out with your friends?" James said._

_"We hang out like everyday." Kendall said._

_"When was the last time we all hung out together?" James said._

_"Uhh, " Kendall said._

_"It been almost two months ago." James said._

_"That's not true. We hung out like a few days ago." Kendall said._

_"No. We tried to and you didn't show." James said._

_"I had something to do." Kendall said._

_"You don't call and tell us you're going to miss guy's night. The first couple of times you did but then you just don't show up. Couldn't you re arrange your plans like we do?" James said._

_"I said I was busy and I was busy. We can have guys night tonight." Kendall said._

_"You're not going to be busy tonight?" James said._

_"I'll arrange my plans so we can have guys night tonight." Kendall said._

_"Did you take your meds?" Logan asked._

_"Yes, I did." Carlos said._

_"You sure?" Logan said._

_"Yes." Carlos said._

_"Okay." Logan said._

_"Don't do it!" Logan yelled. _

_"What are you doing?" James said. "Ahh!" He yelled, falling to the ground._

_James looked around. He was in the hospital room. He must've passed out. _

_A doctor came in a little bit later and told him half his face was burnt and that Logan was dead._

_"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" He yelled, as cops dragged him away. _

_Jett watched as cops dragged him away. "What the hell just happened?" Jett said._

"You can't come in." The guard said.

"Why not? It visiting hours." Jett said.

Cops came out the room with a body bag.

"No. What happened?" Jett asked.

"He hung himself last night." The guard said.

"H - How?" Jett said.

"The blanket." The guard said.

"Can I ask you some questions Mr. Stetson?" A cop asked.

"Um, sure." Jett said.

"Why don't you come down to the station." The cop said.

**At The Police Station**

"Why did you visit him every Wednesday? You two weren't really friends." The cop said.

"Well, no. But I, I didn't believe he was capable of doing something like he did." Jett said.

"Did you know he was taking meds before the incident?" The cop said.

"No. I mean we hardly talked to each other." Jett said.

"But yet, you were the only one who visited him." The cop said.

"Why was he taking meds?" Jett said.

"He was taking medicine to help him calm down and focus." The cop said.

"And that made him do what he did?" Jett said.

"Well, not exactly. He was taking another medicine that he must've mistaken for his. And this medicine is extremely dangerous and only should take once a day if prescribe." The cop said.

"How did he got the other medicine then?" Jett said.

"I'm not entirely sure. But we found this in his desk." The cop said and took out a journal. "He wrote in it and there's pictures in it. He mentions in here a lot. You can have the journal if you want." The cop said, handing Jett the journal.

"Thanks." Jett said, grabbing the journal and holding it.

"If you think of anything you can give me a call. I'm officer Peters." Peters said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

There was a knock on the door, James sighed, and got up and answered it.

"What do you want Jett?" James said.

"Have you heard?" Jett asked.

"Heard what?" James said.

"He's dead." Jett said.

"What?" James said.

"Carlos killed himself." Jett said.

**Hoped you liked it. You guys now know who the guy is, well was I should say. I'm sorry it seems one of the guys or more seems to die in like all my stories. I won't be able to upload until the weekend cause I'll be at work all week. You guys will understand more about why Carlos killed himself and the journal will play a big part in the story. I'm not a doctor and really don't know much about medicine.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Didn't you hear me?" Jett said.

"Yeah, I heard you. And?" James said.

"And? Carlos killed himself. Look, maybe you should have this. He was wrtiting in a journal and he regrets it just so you know. I should go." Jett said handing the journal to James before leaving the house.

"Hey, Jett. What you doing here?" Dak asked.

"Carlos killed himself." Jett said, trying to understand why Carlos did it.

"Oh." Dak said. "Do you know why?"

"No. I don't. I went to see James and told him. He didn't cared though. Carlos had a journal so I thought maybe I'll give it to James. I read it. He regrets that day." Jett said.

"Look, James is probably upset but after that happened you shouldn't entirely blame him. I mean they was friends and then he just like snapped."

"A cop said he mixed his medication with another medicine that was dangerous. But something seems off." Jett said.

"Like what?" Dak asked.

"Like how he got the other medicine in the first place. The cop said it was a rare medicine that is hard to get. So who gave it to him?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a doctor accidently prescribed him the wrong kind? I honestly don't know, Jett. But there's something I need to tell you." Dak said.

"And what's that?" Jett asked.

"I found where he's staying at." Dak said.

"Really? How?" Jett said.

"Like I said before. I have my ways." Dak said and went to give Jett the address but stopped. "Before I give you this, promise me we can try to be friends again."

"Okay. I promise." Jett said. Dak handed Jett the address.

Jett knocked on the door.

"Jett? What are you doing here?" Blonde Jennifer asked.

"I'm looking for Kendall." Jett said.

"He's not here."Blonde Jennifer said.

"Do you know where he is?" Jett said.

"No. Last time I seen him he didn't looked too happy." She said.

"Why?"

"Appartently he was staying in 2J and no one was allowed to stay in there." Blonde Jennifer said.

"Why was he staying in there?" Jett said.

"I don't know. But cops kicked him out and I haven't seen him since." Blonde Jennifer said. "It was a week ago when he left."

James was staring at the journal. He decided to open it and take a look inside.

"He wasn't there." Jett said.

"He wasn't?" Dak said.

"No. Appartently he left a week ago. He was staying in 2J." Jett said.

"What? I thought that apartment was off limits." Dak said.

"It was. But he been staying there. That what Jennifer said." Jett said. "How could he stay there though?"

"I don't know." Dak said.

James was reading and looking through the pictures when he saw an article.

_"How are you guys holding up after the incident?" A reporter asked._

_"Good. I just visited James in the hospital yesterday." Kendall said._

_"And how is he doing?" The reporter said._

_"He's doing better." Kendall said._

James closed the journal. Kendall didn't visit him at the hospital. Did he?

**Hoped you liked. Did Kendall visit James at the hospital? Where did Kendall went? Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I been busy with some stuff. But hopefully next chapter will be up next week and I'm going to upload some other stories next week also. **


	7. Chapter 7

James read the journal over and over. Trying to piece everything. James was trying to find out why Carlos killed himself, why he did what he did that day,what made him he do it and why Kendall haven't visited him. And where was Kendall now? James was looking at the journal for probably two hours, kept reading it over and over.

Jett asked everyone at the Palmwoods if they seen Kendall since he was kicked out a week ago. _Why was he staying in 2J anyway? How could he stay there after everything that happened? _Jett thought. But no one saw Kendall since a week ago.

"So, you found him yet?" Dak asked, scrolling online.

"No. He couldn't of vanished. Could he?" Jett said.

"Well, I guess he could of. It's a possiblity."

"What are you even doing anyway?" Jett said, looking over to Dak's laptop. "You're looking at medicine?"

"I'm trying to find information on different medicines."

"I still don't believe he mixed his medicine."

"Then who did?" Dak asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a doctor? Maybe someone else?" Jett said, wanting to say something else but didn't.

_"You coming?" Logan asked, looking over at Carlos._

_"Yeah. I'll be ready in a minute." Carlos said._

_"Okay." Logan said, walking out the room._

_Carlos sighed. He didn't really felt going today. It must've been the medicine that made him less energizied. But what he didn't know was that he was taking the wrong medicine and a week later, everything will change._

_Carlos was sitting at the desk, and began writing._

_This is probably the last time I'm going to write in here. I wished I could turn back time and changed that day but sadly I cam't. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. I hope you all can forgive me one day. I feel guility everyday. I didn't know what I was doing. Honestly, I don't remember much of that day. But I am truly sorry. If only I could changed that day. I wished I could. I wish. If anyone reads this, just know I never meant to hurt anyone. Not on purpose. I just wished things was different. But I can't be here anymore. Guilt is eaten me alive. It was my fault the medicines got mixed but how did they got mixed? I never mixed them. I can't stay in here forever. I'm sorry. Sorry. This is goodbye. _

_Carlos wiped his tears and closed the journal. He walked over to the bed. He grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around the fan and wrapped it around his neck. He got on the chair. He stopped talking after that day, what was the use? Everyone hated him. He took a deep breath and said his last words. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." He kicked the chair over and after a few moments he stopped breathing._

"So have you found anything yet?" Wally asked.

"No. Do you think he just vanished?" Dak asked.

"No, I don't think so. No one ever truly just vanish. But it's weird that no one seen him. Why was he staying in 2J anyway?"

"I don't know. But something doesn't seem right." Dak said.

**Three Days Later**

Jett knocked on the door repeatedily.

"I'm coming!" James yelled, walking over to the door and opened it. "So what was so importmant that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about Kendall." Jett said.

**Hoped you liked it. My birthday was Friday and of course I didn't done anything I wanted to do. But I'm going to try and upload a story every week maybe upload more than one story weekly. Where do you guys think Kendall is? Was it Carlos fault? In the next chapter or few chapters you guys will know where Kendall has been. And a big secret and twist might be revealed soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Carlos was sitting on the orange couch. He just got back from hanging out with his three best friends and if they was in danger he'll protect them but they will be the ones to protect themselves from Carlos. He thought he'll never hurt anyone especially not his friends on purpose. _

_Carlos was bored. He was waiting on his friends to come back from doing whatever they was doing. They weren't spending too much time together. But they try to but ususually one of them, mostly Kendall who go do whatever. Someone walked in the apartment a few moments later._

_"Hey, where have you been?" Carlos asked._

_"I was hanging out with the new girl." James said._

_"We should do guys night tonight." Carlos said._

_"Sure. I'll text Logan and Kendall and let them know." James said._

_James, Logan, and Carlos was watching a movie. Kendall didn't showed up for guys night once again._

_Kendall walked in the apartment a few hours later._

_"Where have you been?" Carlos asked._

_"I had something to do." Kendall said._

_"You been missing guys night a lot." Carlos said._

_"I had things to do." Kendall said. _

_"Well couldn't you reschedule the other things for guy's night next time?" Carlos said._

_"Sure." Kendall said._

_"Promise." Carlos said._

_"I promise." Kendall said._

_Guy's night came again and Kendall still didn't showed up. _

_"He was susposed to showed up." Carlos said, sitting on the couch._

_"He hasn't showed up for a while." Logan said._

_"He promised." Carlos said. "He said he'll reschedule whatever he been doing."_

_Carlos was sitting on the uncomfy bed. He misses his friends. He just wants to go home but he'll never go back home. _

James opened the door. "So what was so importmant that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about Kendall." Jett said.

"What about him?" James said.

"He was staying in your guys apartment. But he left about a week ago and no one seen him since then." Jett said.

"Why was he staying there? No one was allowed to stay there." James said.

"I don't know. But he was kicked out for staying there and no one has seen him since then." Jett said.

"And how do you know this?" James said.

"Dak told me." Jett said.

"And how does he know this?" James said.

"I'm not sure. He just tells me he has his ways." Jett said.

"Why would Kendall stay in that place after what happened?" James said.

"I don't know." Jett said.

"I think you're lying." James said.

"I'm not lying. It doesn't make sense he'll stay in the apartment. Washe acting strange before?" Jett said.

"What are you talking about strange?" James said.

"Well, it's strange that he been staying in the apartment." Jett said.

**Three Weeks Later**

James was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and got up.

"I swear Jett if that's you - " James said opening the door.

"W - What are you doing here?" James asked shocked.

**Hoped u liked it. Sorry haven't been uploading much. Work been crazy. Will try to upload sometime again this week. Who do you guys think was at James door? Why was Kendall staying in 2J and what was he doing when he missed guy's night?**


End file.
